Bastardos Gelados
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Porque um bastardo gelado só precisa de um outro bastardo gelado que consiga atritar o suficiente para derreter essa casca gelada. Santas palavras, Aiacos.


_Vai ter gente doida quando acabar de ler isso. Pense duas, três, quatro vezes, tome um lactopurga e boa leitura. _

_Quem avisa, amigo é. _

**Bastardos gelados**

- Eu acho que ele tá na seca. Ou isso, ou a armadura está apertando onde não devia.

Radamanthys teve o bom senso de cuspir o que estava bebendo antes de se voltar em ira para Aiacos.

- AIACOS!!!! COMO OUSA MACULAR A REPUTAÇÃO E A HONRA DE NOSSO EXCELSO LÍDER?!?!?!

Minos foi mais prático.

- Embora me cause um certo... desconforto concordar com Aiacos... Acho que pode ser uma possibilidade.

Wyvern cuspiu seu uísque novamente, fazendo o espectro que servia no balcão olhar de cara feia para as manchas que estavam se formando no chão. Ele não iria fazer hora extra para limpar aquela imundície.

- ATÉ TU, MINOS?!?!?!

- Pense bem, Radamanthys. Que outra coisa poderia deixar alguém tão mau-humorado? Ou melhor, reformulando, que outra coisa poderia deixar o deus do mundo dos mortos e do inferno tão mau-humorado?

- Outro Esculápio com mania de ressucitar os mortos? – disse Aiacos, rindo.

Minos e Radamanthys sentiram um calafrio. Certas coisas não deviam ser lembradas. Nem mesmo nas happy hours menos sóbrias de que se tinha notícia.

-... Acho que prefiro a hipótese inicial, Aiacos. – comentou Radamanthys, sombrio – É menos assustadora.

- Acho que também concordo com isso. Afinal, temos um exemplo perfeito na mesa.

Garuda se jogou para trás para rir melhor e quase caiu da cadeira. Grifo escondeu o sorriso debochado atrás de sua taça de vinho.

- O que vocês estão insinuando?

- Eu não estou insinuando nada. Mas se Pandora não se mostrou cooperativa e se a carapuça serviu...

Radamanthys pareceu demorar para entender. Mas, de qualquer maneira, no instante seguinte já estava atirado sobre a mesa, berrando palavrões e impropérios tentando a todo custo estrangular Minos.

Foi impedido pelo triste fato de que uísque e chão de bar são uma combinação deveras escorregadia.

- Acho que isso comprova sua hipótese, Aiacos. - Comentou o Grifo, terminando o que restava de seu vinho.

- Concordo, nobre colega - Aiacos terminou sua cerveja, estalando os lábios - E cá entre nós, deveríamos fazer alguma coisa a esse respeito.

- Como o que? - perguntou Wyvern, se levantando do chão sujo e parecendo finalmente derrotado ou pelo menos, convencido.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Desde a segunda guerra mundial que não tinha um dia tão ruim. Quatro atentados, um terremoto, dois naufrágios, um desastre aéreo, seis ônibus e dois trens.

Sinceramente, queria descobrir quem havia sido o maldito paspalho que havia criado a maldita frase sobre descansar em paz. Ora, se aquele bando de defuntos histéricos estivesse em paz, amanhã mesmo ele iria se alistar como um dos malditos cavaleiros de Athena.

Agora, ele precisava de um banho demorado, uma boa refeição e, quem sabe, uma boa noite de sono. Abriu as portas de seus aposentos apenas com o cosmo e foi então que a viu.

- Pandora.

Era uma constatação, não uma pergunta.

- Sim, Hades-sama?

- Saia daqui.

- Sim, Hades-sama.

Pandora retirou-se apressadamente do recinto, fechando as portas sem fazer ruído. Depois, caminhou rapidamente pelos extensos corredores desertos de Giudecca. Duas curvas depois, chegou a uma reunião insólita.

- Como foi, Pandora? – perguntou Minos, um sorriso ameaçando surgir na face cruel.

- EU MOSTRO COMO FOI!!! – bradou Radamanthys, antes que Pandora pudesse abrir a boca - ME SOLTE, AIACOS!!!!

- UMA AJUDA AQUI, MINOS!!!

Minos suspirou e ergueu seu cosmo, estendendo a mão esquerda na direção de Radamanthys e Aiacos.

- _Marionete cósmica!_ – e os fios invisíveis prenderam Radamanthys, que parecia prestes a gritar novamente, mas percebeu em tempo que seria estrangulado se começasse novamente.

- Retomando... E então, Pandora, como foi?

- Ele... Me mandou sair.

Radamanthys franziu as sobrancelhas. Aiacos meio que chiou. Minos pareceu impressionado.

- Talvez vermelho não seja a cor ideal. Tens outros tipos de lingerie, Pandora?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hades pendurou Shun em um cabide e caminhou na direção do banheiro. Realmente, os mortais mereciam certos elogios por inventarem algo tão útil quanto à clonagem, afinal, nesses tempos de perversão e patifaria, era algo revigorante possuir um corpo para cada dia do mês.

E por falar em corpo... Pandora, Pandora. Correria o risco de um exorcismo ali com todo prazer.

Enfim. Não gostava de usar seu corpo divino durante o trabalho e também não gostava da possibilidade de que boatos surgissem sobre ele levar Shun junto com ele para o banho. Trancou o guarda-roupas e caminhou até a grande casa de banhos de Giudecca, uma regalia que havia se permitido há alguns bons séculos e que, sinceramente, havia sido uma de suas melhores idéias.

Deixou sua mente e seu corpo relaxarem, aproveitando ao máximo a influência da água aquecida eternamente pelos poços de lava do inferno. Perfumes queimavam numa pira próxima, conferindo odores relaxantes ao ambiente.

Deveras o paraíso perdido no meio do inferno. Tudo o que precisava agora era de uma...

Massagem?

Hades quase abriu os olhos, com o choque. Mas sua mente de senhor das trevas não o permitia demonstrar emoções como qualquer mortal imbecil que, sabe-se lá porque, teria soltado um berro e feito algum tipo de tumulto. Ao invés disso, ele abriu os olhos com total calma, lançando o olhar mais gélido que conseguisse manifestar, apesar da habilidade demonstrada pela massagem.

Quase desejou que fosse um mortal, para poder fazer um escândalo ao ver Lune vestido num biquíni preto massageando-lhe as costas.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- Minos, cara, cê não acha que é crueldade com o Lune? Vai que o patrão endoidece e massacra o coitado?

Minos revirou os olhos para o linguajar de Aiacos.

- É um risco que foi necessário correr. Entenda, se Lune for morto... Estamos no inferno, ressucitar é meramente uma questão burocrática.

- E se Lune virar rainha, imagina em quem ele vai descontar... Toda aquela papelada de última hora... Todas aquelas horas extras... – perguntou Radamanthys, ainda amarrado.

- ... Não havia pensado nisso. – comentou Minos, subitamente preocupado.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- Lune.

- S-s-s-sim, m-m-eu s-s-sen-n-n-hor?

- Tire suas mãos daí.

Não foi uma ordem, estava mais para um rosnado.

- S-s-im, meu s-senhor.

- Me alcance aquela toalha e suma da minha vista.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Minos era considerado o grande manipulador entre os espectros. Não apenas pelos seus poderes, mas pela sua capacidade de persuasão, seu calculismo e sua frieza.

Deve ter sido uma enorme surpresa quando o geralmente ponderado Grifo disparou na direção de Giudecca, parando às portas dos aposentos de Hades e usando sua técnica característica, _Marionete Cósmica_.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lune mal teve tempo de entregar a toalha a seu soberano quando foi puxado violentamente para fora. Hades teve sua ira relativamente aplacada ao ver um espectro que era capaz de cumprir ordens exatamente como comandado. Não totalmente, é verdade. Mais tarde falaria com Thanatos a esse respeito, omitindo detalhes não relevantes a uma sangrenta e dolorosa punição.

Mas, realmente, não estava com capacidade para pensar a esse respeito. Precisava de uma refeição tranqüila e de uma noite de sono reparadora, já que seu banho havia sido sumariamente contaminado.

Vestiu-se com um roupão de veludo rubro, que muito lhe agradava, antes de caminhar na direção do salão onde suas refeições eram servidas. Aproveitou a caminhada para massagear sua fronte e tentar livrar-se da imagem fornecida em primeira mão por Lune.

Verdade, ele devia ter golpeado o espectro com alguma coisa pesada enquanto teve a chance.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- Radamanthys.

- Sim, Minos? – perguntou o Wyvern.

- Você é um completo débil mental ou apenas aparenta?

- HEI! Respeite-me, Minos, não fui eu quem atirou um espectro num biquíni dentro do banho do imperador!

- Ah, mas é claro que não! – bradou Minos, quase desvairado – Só colocaste um espectro para jantar junto com ele!

- ...ao menos, não fiz ninguém colocar um biquíni.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Não podia crer em seus olhos imortais. Seria um complô? Estaria preso numa ilusão ou em algum tipo de realidade alternativa? Seria um golpe sinistro de estado, cujas maquinações o destruiriam minando suas capacidades mentais, apresentando-lhe cenários e personagens bizarros?

Bem, ao menos, esse estava completamente vestido.

A AUDÁCIA! Porque raios um espectro estava sentado a mesa, comendo a refeição do imperador do inferno!? E PORQUE RAIOS O MALDITO VERME RASTEJANTE EM SEU PRÓPRIO LODO ESTAVA LHE ACENANDO, A TÍTULO DE CUMPRIMENTO!!!????

Hades, no momento em que o espectro de borboleta fez um gesto insinuante envolvendo glacê e seu indicador, fez a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

Golpeou-o violentamente com a cadeira de madeira maciça e deu as costas para o que teria sido um excelente jantar.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- Eu imagino onde andará Aiacos...? – perguntou Pandora, já devidamente vestida.

- Ele disse que iria até o mundo mortal para buscar uma coisa. – Radamanthys estava ocupado enfaixando a cabeça de seu subordinado. Myu de Borboleta.

- E você deixou? – Comentou Minos, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Pff, vai ser culpa dele. – Wyvern deu de ombros.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hades contemplou sua cama com enorme pesar. Estava exausto, irritado, com fome e com certo receio de chegar perto daquela cama.

Mas o sono falou mais alto, afinal, sonos de quase 250 anos desregulam o relógio biológico de qualquer um, e ele havia tido um dia estressante. E ainda assim... Não, não iria cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

Trancou portas e janelas, bem como as portas dos guarda-roupas. Verificou rapidamente gavetas e até mesmo, humilhação das humilhações, checou debaixo da cama.

Nada.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, tirou o roupão e deitou-se, puxando seus cobertores até a altura do peito. Respirou fundo e preparou-se para dormir quando...

- Quem é você?

... ouviu uma voz estranhamente musical. E sentiu uma vontade inédita de chorar.

- Hades, imperador do Inferno, monarca da escuridão entre outros títulos. – estava exausto demais para contrariar quem quer que fosse. – E você?

- Hilda de Polaris, Valquíria e Representante de Odin na Terra.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- VOCÊ RAPTOU QUEM!!!????? – bradaram Pandora, Minos e Radamanthys.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- Ah. É um prazer. Diga-me, a que devo a honra de sua visita?

- A um de seus juízes, que invadiu meus aposentos, e me raptou.

- É mesmo? – se houvesse mais luz naquele aposento, talvez Hilda tivesse rido de uma sobrancelha que começou a tremer – Deixe estar, amanhã lidarei com tamanho desrespeito senhorita Hilda. Gostaria de voltar para casa, agora?

- Não. – Hilda abafou um bocejo que durou alguns bons segundos – Muito cansada, talvez amanhã.

- Como queira.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Na manhã seguinte, Aiacos havia recebido uma promoção, tornando-o o primeiro e inédito desembargador do inferno. Nas palavras de seu discurso de posse, destacou-se uma frase para a posteridade:

"_Porque um bastardo gelado só precisa de um outro bastardo gelado que consiga atritar o suficiente para derreter essa casca gelada". _

Naturalmente, não foi um cargo de duração muito prolongada.

_E todos viveram felizes para sempre. _

_As circunstâncias e personagens descritos nessa fanfic são de finalidade meramente artística, sendo que apenas correspondem à realidade na medida da insânia de seus leitores. Favor ignorar este parágrafo. Obrigado. _


End file.
